Elevator Rides on all Hallow's Eve
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: Alex thought he was just going to go see his mate, Tom. He didn't expect to run into K-Unit. Especially not on an elevator that breaks down and forces Alex to spend time with his dreaded unit. Humor drabble.


Cub sighed as he stepped on the elevator. He hated Halloween, it wasn't his favorite of holidays. He didn't even go trick-or-treating anymore. He just stayed in with his best mate, Tom, and the two of them had fun. And lots of candy. Cub's backpack was full of candy.

Just as Cub was about to push the "door close," two other men walked in. Cub sighed and moved further back towards the elevator, wishing Tom's brother didn't live on the TOP floor of the building.

He knew who the people were when the second one started talking. "We're going to be late! And, like, it's your fault this time, Snake. I was ready on time."

"I was ready on time, too, Eagle! It's your fault we're late because you forgot Wolf's birthday present."

Wolf stepped onto the elevator then and Alex smacked himself. Weren't they supposed to be going now? Fox followed him in and Alex wished he had a costume after all.

"I took like five seconds getting it. You took longer getting gas," Eagle accused.

"I have a sudden feeling I know what my birthday present is," Wolf said, turning to Eagle, "And if it's what I think it is, the answer is absolutely no."

"But sharing is good for you!" Eagle shifted the hastily-wrapped present a little tighter in his arm as the doors closed.

I should have taken the stairs, was all Alex thought. Then his face etched into a grin. "I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here," he said, keeping his hand on the backpack firmly.

Wolf spun around and faced the other man. "Do I know you?" he asked.

A grin etched Eagle's features and Cub knew that Eagle knew who Cub was even if Wolf couldn't remember. Which was funny, seeing as Wolf had seen Alex last.

Alex grinned – and then the elevator lurched to a stop.

## break ##

Eagle pressed the elevator call button. Apparently the elevator repair people would take half an hour to get there.

Why the hell didn't I just take the stairs? Alex thought again, closing his eyes as he comfortably leaned back against the wall.

"Cub," Snake said, suddenly breaking the silence. "That's how I know you."

"It took you that long to figure out?" Alex asked, rolling his eyes.

"We haven't seen you in what, two years?"

"A year and a half." Wolf could hear the unread, 'and it hasn't been long enough,' in his voice.

"So why did you bring us all here?" despite their fate, Eagle seemed to be very happy. "Oh, hey, Wolf! I can give you your present now!"

"No, Eagle!" Snake said, moving to hastily intercept the box. "Not in front of Cub."

"But Cub could have one too!" Eagle's voice became whiney.

"No, he couldn't!" The other three said instantly, in unison.

Cub had pretty much already figured out the gift by that point.

"I'm guessing I know what it is, but I'm guessing you don't want any, Cub," Wolf responded as he eyed wrapped beer bottles.

"I think I'm starting to figure out why you were so grouchy," Alex said, glancing at Wolf. "You had to put up with him."

Wolf smiled and didn't comment.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad!" Eagle said, pouting.

"Go sulk in a corner," Wolf suggested.

"He is in a corner," Fox said, speaking up. "So, Alex, gone on any more missions lately?"

_Shit_. "You know that's classified," Alex said as he glanced at Fox with a 'don't-you-dare-say-anything-else' look.

"Wait, you were there… like to train?" Eagle said. "Wow! So you were there for real!"

Fox smacked Eagle on the back of his head. "No, he was there for fake, Eagle. The whole thing was a delusion. You never saw him there."

"But then how do I know him now?" Eagle asked.

"Eagle," Fox said, "Come back down to reality, man."

Eagle grinned back at Alex, and Alex knew exactly what he was doing. He was intentionally making the K-Unit forget about being trapped in an elevator. Then, much to Alex's relief, the elevator started moving again.

"What floor do you get off on?" Snake asked.

"Last one."

"Same here. Wolf and Snake decided to be on the last floor. Don't know why, maybe it was so that they had some warning if they were sleeping to…" Eagle started, only to be smacked again by Wolf.

"Eagle. I will tell you again. Just because Snake and I are sharing an apartment DOES… NOT… MEAN… we are gay. Got it?"

"Got it…" Eagle said meekly, but his face reflected a smile. Alex grinned as the four of them stepped off the elevator. The K-Unit bid him goodbye and Alex hoped that would be the last of them he saw for awhile. Even if they did seem nicer now that they were out of Hell.

That was, until Alex heard Wolf burrow, "Eagle, no, you can't have more than two things of alcohol! Why didn't you tell me you'd had a shot or two already?"

Alex just rolled his eyes and said thanks to his God that he was _not _a long-term member of the K-Unit.

FINI


End file.
